A traditional curved liquid crystal display is generally formed by a technical solution which is as follows:
Bending a flat and sealed liquid crystal display under an external force, and the bending degrees (curvature radius) of the display is decided according to the designed size and viewing distance of the curved liquid crystal display in this process.
Photo spacers are generally provided between a CF substrate and a TFT substrate in a traditional curved liquid crystal display, and the photo spacers are used to maintain a distance between the CF substrate and the TFT substrate, so as to avoid an unusual situation appearing in the thickness of a liquid crystal cell.
However, when the traditional curved liquid crystal display is bent from a flat position to a curved position, a situation of uneven thickness appearing in different portions of a display screen is unavoidable. That is, in the bending processes of the display screen, the photo spacers are compressed into different degrees according to the different bending degrees from the middle area to the two (left-right) side areas of the display screen.
The uneven thickness situation in different areas of the curved display screen easily causes an unusual display.
Hence, it is necessary to provide a new technical solution to solve the above-mentioned problem.